Picnics & ice cream sandwiches
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Rizzles fun in the sun! :) Just a silly fluffy one shot! Apologies for any mistakes. I own nothing but the idea, characters all belong to TNT/Tess gerritsen etc.


"No."

Maura looked up in surprise at the dark haired detective who was currently looking at her sternly like she should know better. "What?"

"Not that skirt." Jane placed her hands on her hips to emphasise her seriousness.

"But..." Maura looked down at the delightful red gingham patterned skirt and frowned curiously "It's exactly what I need!" To prove her point she sat on the floor and opened out the Velcro fastening and displayed the handy makeshift table it gave her.

Jane rolled her eyes in frustration; not only had it taken the ME an hour to change, now she was wearing that ridiculous skirt that looked like something out of the little house on the prairie designer boutique. "Really?"

Maura smiled up happily at Jane, knowing full well that even though she may hate it, if Maura wanted to wear it she wouldn't make her change. "Really." Maura reached up with one arm, hand outstretched.

Jane sighed. _She is perfectly capable of getting up on her own._ Yet despite telling herself this she still found her body automatically moving over to grasp the medical examiner's slender hand in her own and pulling her up off the floor. She barely registered the small flutter of butterflies at the contact; it was such a common occurrence that Jane had taught herself to bury that she never gave it a second thought.

Maura always marvelled at the slim brunette's strength, true she was hardly overweight but still Jane was so tall and slender that her delicate frame betrayed the underlying solid muscle that Maura had glimpsed on several occasions. She had always admired Jane's physique and couldn't deny the powerful effect it had on her; rendering her speechless occasionally.

The pair stood close to one another, still hand in hand gazing into the others eyes without realising until Jane laughed.

"What?" Maura smiled affectionately at her friend.

"Your stupid skirt is flapping about!" Jane sniggered.

Maura narrowed her eyes at the detective in mock anger and let go of her hand to re-attach the Velcro fastening. "It is not a stupid skirt, it is highly practical, especially on an outing such as the one you have suggested."

"Maura I asked if you wanted to grab an ice cream sandwich in the park, not would you like to go hiking and stop in the wilderness for a picnic!"

Maura poked her tongue out at Jane and smiled in spite of herself "I like to prepare for every eventuality detective and I ensure I am equipped with all possible tools I may need!"

Jane shook her head and opened the ME's front door and held it open for Maura. She took a moment to admire her as she walked over, she always pulled off an effortless grace that had always baffled Jane, even wearing a checked weird table skirt, she looked like a million dollars. Jane gave her own choice of clothing a begrudging glance, faded torn jean shorts and a white tank top under a thin, oversized, well loved Red Sox jersey. She felt decidedly underdressed and then scolded herself,_ We're going to the park and getting ice cream, not to the Ritz!_

Maura saw the detective look down at her own clothing despondently and Maura shook her head, Jane was the only person she had ever met who could make old jean cutoffs and a large jersey sexy, it was the way they hung off her slim frame, just revealing enough flesh to make the mouth water but not enough to be considered promiscuous. Maura threw an appreciative glance over the brunette as she sashayed with a little more vigour out of the door.

Jane found herself frozen still holding the door just watching Maura and those curves glide seductively toward the road.

"Jane?" Maura smirked as the detective jumped at her voice, removed her eyes from where they were glued to her behind and slammed the door shut loudly.

Jane winced at the loud slam behind her "Sorry." She mumbled and raced to get ahead of Maura, _That skirt is distracting me...sure Rizzoli, just the skirt..._

When they got to the park Maura couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement, it was a beautiful sunny hot day, children and animals were playing happily, couples were relaxing romantically with one another. She beamed at Jane who returned her enthusiastic grin. It was pure instinct when Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's hand and she hesitated once she had done so, Jane was precious about her hands due to her scars and the memories associated with them. Her doubts flew away with the chirping birds however when Jane interlinked their fingers and squeezed reassuringly.

She had to admit that she had a flash of freaking out when Maura grabbed her hand but it was soon overtaken by the swell of happiness and pride that someone as beautiful as Maura would want to be seen holding her hand, sure they were only friends, but strangers didn't know that. Jane felt Maura pause and if it were possible to love her any more at that moment, which Jane wasn't sure it was, she would have; the caring and thought that Maura put into everything made her such an incredibly tender, warm person and not everyone got to see that, but Jane did. She interlinked their fingers and for once didn't attempt to quell the fluttering in her gut, she felt like being happy and embracing every emotion and urge today brought.

They walked hand in hand to a partially secluded spot, it was near a beautiful tree which provided some shade and also had a warm spot in the sun. Maura smiled to herself as Jane stopped walking and began clearing a small area of twigs and any other hard debris for them. She was such a kind person, she always treated Maura like a lady, and not in the way that men did, they always treated her as if she were weak and it were their duty, not because they really cared and wanted to. Jane did things without being asked, without having the upbringing that instructed her to do so, without even a thought.

Jane cleared the grass of any big items that might hurt to sit on, or ruin Maura's clothes, there is no way she wanted to be on the receiving end of that rant! She turned back to face Maura and paused, she had such a happy, peaceful expression on her face but there was something else there too that Jane couldn't put her finger on but it made her feel all giddy inside like a teenager. It was only after a few moments that Jane realised she was just staring at her friend again. "Ice cream!" The sound of her own voice made her jump and she went to race off before doubling back and lightly pushing Maura to the cleared grass "Sit."

Maura laughed at the order and did as she was told as Jane beamed at her before she went off to buy them ice creams. She was delighted she got to spend a sunny afternoon with her best friend, with no interruptions (she hoped), no murder, no drama, no one else. Just them. She couldn't help but smile at that thought, _Just us. _ The more she thought about it the wider her grin got and then when she tried not to let herself get carried away her smile just widened even more so much so that her cheeks began to ache and yet she still couldn't stop.

Jane bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently in the queue of children for the ice cream vendor. She briefly considered using her badge to skip the queue but couldn't think of a valid reason to do so, there were no emergencies that she could come up with that needed the use of ice cream, other than her own current situation but she didn't think that would wash, "_Hi, I'm here with my best friend that I want to impress and spend every second with so can I skip the queue?"_ She shook her head. _It's just Maura_. And yet even as she thought that her body betrayed her and sent a shock wave through her at the mere thought of the ME's name. _Boy I'm in trouble_.

Maura sat on the floor with her legs outstretched feeling the warm sun on her skin and she sighed contentedly. She watched children and dogs running around happily squealing and barking and chasing one another and it warmed her heart to see her beloved city at peace for once, she never got to indulge it moments like this. She was always determined to be active to never waste a moment but as Jane had taught her, you don't need to be actively doing something to not waste a moment. She smiled at the memory of Jane appearing at her doorway, grabbing her hand and dragging her halfway out of the front door announcing it was a day for ice cream sandwiches. The only reason Maura had managed to stop Jane's mission was by admitting she had never eaten one before and it stunned Jane so much she let go of her arm, giving her chance to change into the suitable attire.

Jane got two ice cream sandwiches and balanced them in one hand as she squished her change back into her pocket. She raced as fast as she could back to Maura knowing full well that melted ice creams sandwiches were great but you needed to get there eventually, not start there. As she neared their spot she stopped abruptly, almost dropping both sandwiches. Maura was laid completely flat on the ground with her arms behind her head. Not only could Jane not stop looking at her perfectly toned legs shining in the sun she also couldn't remember the last time Maura had looked so relaxed, she almost felt bad about interrupting her. "Shit!"

The loud curse jolted Maura out of her lazing in the sun. She sat up with a wide grin "Language Jane!" She descended into giggles however as she saw why the detective felt the need to curse; Jane had a streak of ice cream smeared down the front of her well worn jersey.

Jane scowled playfully at the giggling medical examiner and stood awkwardly holding their treats away from her body and looking annoyed at her jersey. She smiled gratefully as Maura held out her hands for the ice cream sandwiches and passed them over. She couldn't help but snigger a little as the ME opened her bag to retrieve a couple of napkins and laid them out on her little skirt table before placing the sandwiches on top.

Maura heard the snigger and looked up sharply at the brunette "You can't deny that my skirt has already proved its use!"

Jane smiled at her friend as she grasped the bottom of her shirt. "Sure Maur, but the whole point of eating an ice cream sandwich is that it gets everywhere!"

Maura froze, mouth wide open as Jane flung her jersey up over her head, partially taking her white tank top with it, giving Maura a flash of those glistening hard abs. As the detective tossed the jersey down onto the grass Maura suddenly imagined her doing so in her dim bedroom, flinging her clothes off and licking her lips as she gazed hungrily at Maura. It took Maura a moment to realise that part of that was true and as Jane came down to the grass and knelt before her licking her lips the ME could feel immediate wetness flood her underwear and her breath hitched in anticipation and she closed her eyes as Jane leaned in.

"Mmmm..." Jane's raspy voice hummed in satisfaction at the sweet taste and she opened her eyes she hadn't even realised she had closed to meet those brilliant hazel eyes in front of her.

The medical examiner's heart was pounding and she felt as if she had taken some kind of hallucinogenic as she watched Jane's tongue dart out of her mouth and swipe across her lips. Maura felt her whole body react as she imagined what that tongue may feel elsewhere.

"...gonna melt."

Jane's voice jolted her back to reality and she realised that she had simply been fantasising the last couple of moments and she blinked at the detective who was happily tucking in to her ice cream sandwich. Maura startled inwardly at her thoughts, she certainly considered Jane attractive but never before had her thought been quite so...carnal. As she took a moment to consider her feelings and thoughts she took her first mouthful of the ice cream sandwich that had begun to melt onto her lap.

Jane watched excitedly as the medical examiner raised the ice cream sandwich up to her lips. Jane couldn't believe that she had never ever had one before, she knew that she had had a very different upbringing to her own, but to have never eaten an ice cream sandwich?! It should be in the constitution or something! Jane polished her treat off and was about to begin the glorious task of cleaning the sweet gunk off her fingers when she froze.

"Oh...my."

Jane swallowed hard, she should have been used to it by now, Maura often made inappropriate noises when she really enjoyed a particular meal but it never ceased to affect Jane in the most awkward of ways. The sexual moan of the 'oh' sent shockwaves down the detective's body and she tried her hardest to look away but she couldn't.

_It's delicious!_ It was such a simple combination and yet there was something truly delightful about it. Maura closed her eyes as the cool smooth creamy ice cream slid down her throat and she hummed with satisfaction. she froze however when she felt something on her face and her eyes flew open to meet chocolate ones.

As she felt Maura stiffen under her touch Jane too froze with her thumb at the corner of the ME's mouth. They both remained still for what felt like forever until the detective lost her bottle and wiped the ice cream drip away from Maura's mouth and brought it to her own mouth.

Maura didn't know if Jane knew what she was doing to her, as she brought that thumb to her own mouth and swirled her tongue around it to clean it Maura felt like she was about to faint with her overpowering arousal. Maura remained motionless as she watched Jane repeat the same treatment to her other sticky fingers. As the brunette sucked on her final finger Maura gasped audibly.

Jane had busied herself with cleaning her messy hands to try and distract herself from the ME but as she heard the gasp she couldn't help but look up into the hazel eyes that were wide with shock. Jane soon spotted the cause for the medical examiner's distress and without a moment's thought dove to her rescue.

Maura thought the ice cold liquid that had dropped down her top and was rolling down her cleavage was bad enough but as Jane snatched a napkin and thrust her hand down to soak up the ice cream Maura felt like she was the one melting.

It took Jane a moment to full comprehend what she was doing, it wasn't until she registered that she could feel Maura's soft breath fluttering her hair that she realised just how close she was and that not only was her hand almost touching the ME's curvaceous chest but her head was also incredibly close to those heaving breasts.

Maura had never experienced a mental breakdown but that's what she felt like she was going through as Jane began to pull back. The medical examiner had to fight against her urges to fling herself against the detective's lips and it proved so hard that she ground her teeth together and clenched her fists.

It was Jane's turn to gasp as the last of Maura's ice cream sandwich fell onto her tank top and slid down toward her overheating crotch. Her eyes flew up to meet Maura's who looked absolutely horrified and close to tears. Jane simply let out a loud laugh.

Maura jumped at the unexpected sound and it startled her into action, she frantically began dabbing at the wet blobs on Jane's clothing. "Oh! I'm so sorry! That's going to stain! I'm so sorry, I'll reimburse you!"

Jane placed a hand over the ME's that was desperately trying to repair the damage. "Maur...Maur. Maur!" The medical examiner eventually looked up at her. "It's ok! That's what happens when you eat an ice cream sandwich!" Maura looked at her completely baffled. The detective took hold of her ice cream covered hand and held it up "Now you get to eat the messy bits!"

Maura simply blinked at the happy detective and couldn't quite figure it all out. "What?"

Jane beamed at her confused friend "It's like eating doughnuts! You don't lick your fingers until the end, that's the best part!" Maura was still staring at her blankly. "I'll get Korsak to explain that one!"

Maura laughed at that and smiled at Jane as she tentatively brought her messy hand up to her lips and sucked one clean. Her eyes lit up and she beamed at Jane as she hummed in appreciation.

Jane laughed as she could see the small child inside Maura get excited. "I know! Told you!" She grabbed her Red Sox jersey and looked around nervously. She manhandled Maura to stand in between herself and the tree to cover her from both sides. She grabbed the bottom of her tank and yanked it off, hissing at the cold soaked material.

Maura allowed herself to be manoeuvred as she happily concentrated on the delicious mess coating her fingers but as Jane let out a hiss she looked up and froze. She couldn't stop herself from gazing at the detective's incredible body and before she even knew what she was doing she found herself stepping in closer.

As Jane tossed her tank to the side and was about to pull on her jersey she suddenly found Maura standing a lot closer than she was, staring at her abs that twitched involuntarily under the ME's gaze. Maura still had her thumb in her mouth and Jane could feel her temperature rising as she looked at it. She averted her gaze but then jumped as she didn't see the contact coming.

Maura had absolutely no idea what drove her to touch Jane other than the overwhelming arousal she was feeling. There appeared to be some kind of break in nerves or synapses inside her as her brain was screaming at her to stop and yet here she was with her hand pressed against the brunette's tight abs.

Jane was trying to struggle against her impulses but as she felt Maura's soft hand tentatively exploring her abs she found it impossible to hold back anymore. She reached out and grasped Maura's other hand and tugged it away from her mouth and brought it up to her own. Maura's other hand clenched against her abs briefly and their eyes met. Both sets were darkened by arousal and for the first time when it came to Maura, she listened to her trusty gut.

As Jane's mouth closed around her final sticky finger Maura felt like her knees were about to collapse, the only thing keeping her upright was the pull she felt looking into the detective's almost black eyes. She felt as if her heart could be heard pounding from all around it was hammering so hard against her ribs. As the contact from Jane's mouth ended and her finger was loosed Maura felt the loss deeply and let out a whimper.

Jane heard a small sound from the medical examiner and it made her mouth go dry. She let go of Maura's hand and quickly pulled on her jersey. She gently guided her hands down Maura's arms until they reached her slender hands where she linked their fingers together and pulled her in until their foreheads were touching.

The breaths between the pair were laboured and heavy with arousal. Maura could feel every nerve ending sizzle at the contact with Jane and her stomach was turning and fluttering like never before. She dared a glance upward, moving their foreheads apart but not breaking the close distance. There were no words to act as a precursor, nothing was needed except the looks they each saw in the others eyes.

Their first kiss was warm and loving yet timid and soft like two people trying to find their way in the dark. As they parted Jane couldn't think of anything more perfect than the taste of Maura on her lips, even better than an ice cream sandwich on a hot summers day. She beamed at the ME.

That smile meant the world to Maura and she found she couldn't find the words to express how she felt, so instead she drew the detective closer once again and kissed her with all the love and adoration she had for her. Her hands automatically found the hem of Jane's favourite jersey and began toying with it as the kiss slowly grew deeper.

Having Maura's tongue brush against her lips asking for entrance was too much for Jane. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of her control and she had to stop. She broke the kiss much to Maura's disappointment if the growl was anything to go by. Jane sniggered and once again captured the medical examiner's hands. "You know...I think I have some ice cream in my freezer..."

Maura's brow crinkled with confusion "But we just had ic- oh..." She caught the suggestive raised eyebrow and the cheeky lopsided grin on the brunette's face and felt an immediate rush of wetness between her legs. "Yes." She swallowed hard "Yes I want more."

The bold statement made Jane quiver with arousal and excitement and she led Maura by the hand back through the park, neither of them caring who saw, neither caring that they were still covered in ice cream stains, both of them thinking about how much they loved ice cream sandwiches.

* * *

**_Hey there long time no see! I am back but not regularly at the moment I'm afraid, I have so much going on that I can't commit to another multi chap story right now but I will try and bash out some one shots like this if people are interested?_**

**_hope you liked this? It's fairly sappy and silly but I'm feeling a bit like that at the moment myself so forgive me ;) xx_**

**_find me on twitter, fb, tumblr etc _**


End file.
